


The Next Big Step

by queenbree17



Series: Christmas Time [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Destiel - Freeform, Engagement Rings, F/M, M/M, are those wedding bells?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has decided it is time for him to propose to Cas, he enlists Sam in helping him shop for a ring</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Big Step

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy! leave comments and kudos please

“Hey, I’m headed out, I’ll be back later.” Dean said on his way to the front door.

Cas tilted his head back a bit, his eyes never leaving the game he and Charlie were playing. “Where are you going?”

Dean wrapped a scarf around his neck, “Just to the store with Sammy.”

“Okay,” Cas replied turning his attention back to the screen. “Tell him I said hi.”

“Will do.” Dean said as he opened the front door. “I love you, babe.”

“Yeah, you too.” Cas mumbled, smashing his fingers on the controller.

“I love you, too, Dean!” Charlie called.

Dean chuckled. He and Cas didn’t have any gaming consoles, but Charlie had brought her own and she had gotten Cas addicted. The two had been sitting on that couch all night and all day, slowly making their way through a bunch of Charlie’s games.

When Dean got to his mom’s house he ate a few cookies before he and Sam took off to the store.

“Wow, man,” Sam said as they drove. “I can’t believe you’re really doing this.”

“Well you better believe it, Sammy.”

“Are you doing this because of what Cas said to Jess about being afraid that you would leave him one day?”

“Actually,” Dean replied, “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time and I just want everything to be perfect. I want to be with Cas forever. You know how that feels, right?”

“Oh my God, Dean you are such a sap.” Sam said, but his smile said that he knew exactly what Dean meant. “So how’d you get Cas’s ring size without him knowing? I know he doesn’t have any rings.”

Dean laughed, “Cas sleeps like a rock. Once he’s asleep nothing can wake him up. Turns out he wears the same size ring I do.”

“Well, you ready?” Sam asked as they pulled into the parking lot of the local jewelers shop.

“I’ve been looking at rings for two months, I think I am more than ready.”

Sam followed his brother inside and the two of them headed for the counter.

“What can I get for you gentlemen today?” The sales man said with a warm smile.

Dean cleared his throat, “I’m looking for an engagement ring. Nothing elaborate, just a simple band.”

“Well congratulations!” the man exclaimed, “It’s always great to see another happy couple ready to take the next step. Let me get some rings out, give me one moment.”

Dean ran his hand over his chin, his eyes flicking around the shot. Sam watched as his brother shifted from foot to foot, leaning against the display case one moment only to stand up straight the next. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m freaking fantastic.” Dean said, his hands running along the sides of his jeans.

“Dude, you are more nervous than that time you thought Dad found out that you took his car and dented the door. What’s bugging you?”

Dean sighed and looked at his brother. “Do you think I’m doing the right thing? Do you think Cas and I are ready for this? We’ve been together for almost four years. That isn’t very long. What if he doesn’t want to get married now? What if he wants to wait?”

“Come on, Dean.” Sam said, patting Dean on the shoulder. “You heard Jess. She said that Cas said he wanted to get married, he loves you.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

The sales man returned just then with a tray of about a dozen rings. Most of them were very slim and elegant silver or gold bands and a few were thicker with simple designs carved along them. “See anything you’re lucky lady would like?”

“Um, well, my lucky ‘lady’ is actually a guy.” Dean said looking the man right in the eyes. Sometimes he hoped people would react to hearing that he wasn’t straight so that he could tell them off, but he was so relieved when the sales man only smiled and said, “Well that brings a bunch more rings into consideration.”

He left to grab a few more rings and Dean smiled. Dean liked the selection much better when the sales man returned with another tray.

“Do you want a thick band or a thin one?”

“Thin.”

“Would your boyfriend prefer something simple, complicated, or small?”

Dean looked at his brother for help, but Sam only shrugged. “Simple?” Dean said, unsure.

He watched as the sales man plucked four rings from the many that he had on the counter. “This one,” he said showing Dean a silver band with a diamond on top and two leaves on either side of it, “is lovely if you want a diamond in it. Of course we have a few other stones you could pick from if diamonds aren’t your thing.”

“That’s nice,” Dean said. He kind of like how the diamond looked like a flower.

The sales man picked up another silver ring with jagged edges with a simple gold band running through the middle, “Many people like this one because of the sharp edge. They look sharp, but in actuality it sits quite comfortably on the finger.”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t like that one.”

The man only nodded and held up the third ring. It was black with two silver stripes running along its edge. “This one is very simple. A lovely black sterling silver edged in shining sterling silver.”

“I like that one. What do you think, Sammy?” Dean said, nudging his brother.

“Yeah, it’s nice.”

Dean sighed. He should have brought Jess or his mom. Either of them would be a lot more helpful with choosing a ring for Cas.

“Before you choose,” The sales man said holding up the fourth ring, “The one is similar to the last one I showed you even though it isn’t as simple, but the black silver is depressed into the ring a bit and on it is a tangle of silver knots symbolizing tying the knot.”

Dean reached out and took the ring form the man’s hand. He twisted it this way and that, his green eyes following the endless knots on the ring. “I like this one the best. I think I’ll take it.”

“Excellent choice, sir.”

Dean proceeded to check out and pay for the engagement ring. A huge grin covered his face as they left the store.

“I’ll need to hide this at Mom’s house, Cas will probably find it if I hide it at home.” Dean said on the drive back. “But don’t tell her. I want it to be a surprise. And don’t tell Jess either.”

Sam squeezed Dean’s shoulder, “I’m proud of you Dean. I never thought you would actually get married and settle down the way you have with Cas.”

Dean nodded, still smiling away. His smile slipped a bit and he turned to his brother, worry obvious in his eyes, “What if Cas doesn’t like the ring? What if we aren’t ready for this? We haven’t been together very long, Sammy.”

Sam shook his hand and reassured his brother that he what he was doing was good and that he and Cas were ready for this. It was time for Cas to become part of the family.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought.


End file.
